


Laugh Track

by Kylus78



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, Healthy Joker/Harleen Quinzel, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One-Sided Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylus78/pseuds/Kylus78
Summary: We all know the relationship between Joker and Harley Quinn right? It wasn't healthy, it wasn't good, it was just a plain ol' abusive relationship despite what Harley and certain people would say. But what if it was healthy? What if it was good? Well they wouldn't be together in the romantic sense since Joker would never be interested in anyone but his Bats. What if they were just really close friends who supported each other in what ever they attempted to do. Arson, Terrorism, Mass Murder, Asking out an Echo Terrorist, Seducing Batman, Taking out the mob for fun, you know, the usual stuff crazy super villains would do. So laugh along with these crazies and cue the Laugh Track.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Harleen Quinzel, Joker (DCU) & Harleen Quinzel, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley & Selina Kyle, Pamela Isley & Selina Kyle & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle & Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 11





	Laugh Track

**January 15th 2020, 9:30 AM**   
  


Hello, I’m back again to write in here. I don’t know why I keep up with these things but I guess I still do so because of habit. I am Dr. Harleen Quinzel and I’ve been assigned a new inmate at Arkham Asylum. I was removed from Pamela Lillian Isley A.K.A. Poison Ivy after she escaped the Asylum. I feel bad that I was unable to help her as much as I wanted, hell I thought I made a breakthrough when she started opening up to me but there is nothing I can do about that, only hope that I live to see her again when she is admitted when Batman catches her. I have The John Doe who has assailed Gotham for 7 years now on and off again after being captured by Batman and being sent here, The Joker.  
  


Now I don’t want to assume things but I don’t think I can help this madman. All of his previous psychiatrists have made no dent into helping him and it only seems like he’s used them as tools for his escape. His previous doctor was sent to the ICU after his last escape. But this man still needs my help so I’ll help him to the best of my abilities. I just wish I could have been given someone safer like Dr. Fries, that man deserves much better than what he was given but that is besides the point. If I could switch out Tetch or The Joker, I would but that really doesn’t matter now, I have to head to work and introduce myself to this Insane Clown without his Posse. 

**Dr. Harleen Quinzel**

* * *

Harleen Quinzel is walking through all the security protocols so she can finally get to work. She understands why but this place is insane with what they do. She sighs as she reaches her meeting room with her patient already there, tied up like Hanibal Lecter. She understands why but this can’t be conductive for a healthy recovery. This place is full of stuff like this but you can’t do much about that since you’d be blacklisted by the state if word gets out on how bad this place really is. Not like anyone would care, this place is full of Super Villains after all. 

She gets back on track mentally when she sits down across from him separated by a wall of thick bullet proof glass. He has bright Green hair that is surprisingly natural and wearing the bright red lipstick that is mostly hidden by the muzzle he was forced to wear for her protection which he was allowed by the head doctor since he isn’t allowed his usual amenities from what you can tell from your notes. He then makes the first move  
  


“Hello! Are you my new Doctor?”  
  
“Yes I’m Doctor Quinnzel. I was just assigned to you yesterday but I would like to get to know you”

“Quinzel? As in _Harleen_ Quinzel?! You're Ivy's Harley aren't you?”

“Ivy's Harley?!” She is starting to get frazzled by why this ~~maniac~~ sick individual.

He begins to chuckle a little “Ivy talked about you in the mess hall, though I’m not allowed to talk about that though.”

Oh that makes sense “What why not?!”

He starts to laugh harder “Sorry Doc, ask her in a few months or if you are her hostage in one of her schemes. I don't share secrets of people without real cause.”

She just sighs and decides to move on, “Let’s just move on. I want to talk about how you’re feeling about being back here.”

“I’m content, I miss my makeup though. I had a whole routine that I did that I just can’t do here, and the stuff I do have isn’t that good. I’m only given some cheap garbage.”

“Why do you think they won’t let you have makeup?”

“They’d think I’d create some laughing gas or something. That is obviously stupid but they will always assume the worse of me. That’s life after all”

She thinks this is something to latch onto so she begins to work with this. He starts to talk about his early childhood, how his dad was in and out of his life and his mom never really cared about him. She thought he was some useless kid who couldn’t do anything right. He finishes talking about his sad childhood that would tug on anyone’s heartstrings, except Harleen’s

“That’s so sad, and obviously not true” She says that in a deadpan tone

“What are you talking about? Why would I lie?”

“To gain sympathy and an accomplice in your doctor. You did that before to get your doctor’s guard down, that’s how you got out a couple of years ago.”\

He starts to laugh like the mad man he is, “Wonderful! You’re the first doctor to have actually done their work! That one was so gullible!”

“You’re despicable, you know that? That doctor trusted you to help you get better and you just betrayed her. But I won’t be like her, I’ll be smart and be skeptical about what we do here and how I’ll help you."

The Joker smiles a manic smile under the muzzle he was forced to wear “Nice one Doctor, I can see why Ivy likes you. It seems like we’ll get to know each other pretty well Doc!”

The rest of their session didn’t go anywhere except some idle conversation. She was then ushered out by a guard and allowed to leave. He is then transported to his cell by a group of heavily armored guards. He is then left in a bare solitary cell away from the rest of the Asylum. He is then shackled to the wall left to do as he normally wishes in such a state. He pulls out his beautiful Diary and writes in a new entry

* * *

  
  


**January 15th 2020, 1:30 PM**   
  


Hello hello dear diary! I am back!!! I just met with my lovely Doctor, Harleen Quinzel. The very same Harley Ivy was crushing on all those weeks ago. And I can see why, she is one tough Cookie I tell you. She saw through my sympathetic backstory as the joke it was, she’s the first to do that. I mean no one thought twice with a sob story like that and me being so pathetic! It was so funny but that's besides the point Diary! I was wondering how we’ll deal with each other. I doubt we’ll really get to know each other though. I’ll use her as a hostage when I escape like the last one within the week. Though it might be more of a laugh if I stick around and mess with her. Maybe I will do that, maybe get her to fall for me. But then I’d have to deal with Ivy and I'd rather not make her grow a tree out my ass or something like that. Screw it, I’ll see how things go and I'm staying at Arkham as long as it will take! Now I just need to plan  
  
The entire diary is filled with random scribbles and even a version of his perfect smile followed by him signing off with a maddeningly written

**Mr. J**


End file.
